Fears
by I've-got-a-dream
Summary: "I'm scared, Kristoff." On a stormy summer night, Anna and Kristoff share their deepest fears.


Anna tried to keep her eyes shut as she covered her ears with her hands. No matter how hard the pressure on her ears were, she heard the thunder crack anyway. Her whole body shivered as her bed shook along with the thunder.

She did her best to stop the tears, but she failed. No matter what she tried to do tonight, she'd always fail at it. She tried to close the curtains, but every time she crawled out of bed, another lightning bolt would lit up her room, making Anna jump right back into bed.

She also tried to listen to the small radio, but the electricity was down. She tried to sing to herself, but her trembling voice only made it worse. Now she tried to keep her eyes closed, but she couldn't help but take a peek every once in a while.

So no matter how hard she tried, there was no way to fall back to sleep.

Nobody knew about her fear of thunderstorms, except for Elsa. When they were younger, when she still shared her room with her sister, Elsa would hug her and tell her the thunder wouldn't hurt her. But ever since their parents died in a thunderstorm, Anna couldn't help but fear it.

As another lightning bolt threatened to hit the ground, Anna jerked up, clamping the sheets as she screamed and yelled through her room. She swore no one heard her because of the thunder crack that was much, _much_ louder than her hoarse voice.

She did her best to breath normally as she attempted to lie back down. But then again, she failed.

"No!" She cried out as another thunder crack shook her bed. There were small images of her parents in her head. Images of their funeral. "Please," she begged the thunder. "Just stop." She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. Tears were making wet spots on her knees, slowly moving down to either her feet or her hips.

At nights like these, she could curse the summer, no matter how hard she loved it. She stared around her dark, cold room as the wind and rain slapped her window violently.

"Anna?"

As the door slammed open, Anna jumped aside, almost falling off her bed.

"Kristoff?"

"Anna!" The man closed the door behind and rushed over to her bed, literally jumping on it as he took Anna's small and vulnerable body into his arms, pulling her close to his chest. "It's okay," he whispered.

Anna buried her face into his neck as another lightning bolt lit up the whole room. Her shoulders went up and down as she sobbed. She wrapped her arms around Kristoff's muscular back and cried even harder than she did before.

She wasn't sure if it was because she feared the thunder or because Kristoff was there, soothing her with everything he got.

As another flash of lighting lit up the room, Anna squirmed against Kristoff's bare chest, hoping this would all be a nightmare. "I'm scared, Kristoff."

Kristoff moved so that she sat between his legs, her back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her — softly and protective. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry."

Kristoff kissed her hair. "Sorry for what?"

Anna finally had to gut to open her eyes, knowing she'd be safe now. Here. With Kristoff right behind her. "For waking you up."

"I don't mind," Kristoff rubbed his hands on her bare arms as he kissed her hair once more. "Not even a bit." He let his chin rest on her shoulder as he continued, "I don't want you to be scared; I want you to be safe. No matter what time it is. No matter where we are."

"K—" Anna bit on her lip, trying to stop the tears from falling. But even though she almost bit that hard she could start bleeding, a single teardrop fell on Kristoff's arm. Softly, but hard enough that he could feel it.

"Don't cry," he whispered in her ear. "I'm right here, okay. Nothing's going to hurt you. I promise." He hated seeing Anna this scared. He hated seeing her sad. He'd always think he didn't try enough to keep her safe. To keep her happy.

Anna swallowed hard and breathed heavily as she let her head rest on Kristoff's chest. "I'm so embarrassed," she admitted, a little smile crossing her face just for one second.

Kristoff kissed her shoulder. "Why?"

Anna loved how he kissed her, yet it couldn't take her mind off the thunder. "I don't know," she said as the lighting flashed. She shivered against Kristoff's body and swallowed once more. "For being scared… of thunder."

"Anna," Kristoff chuckled a little bit. "Everyone is afraid of _something_. You shouldn't be embarrassed _at all_." There was a silence. The thunder and rain and wind was the only thing that could be heard.

Both didn't know what else to say now. There were a few lightning flashes and thunder cracks, all at the same time. It was getting worse and worse.

Anna's hair clinged to her neck and cheeks as Kristoff's body heat surrounded them. She didn't mind though. If Kristoff wasn't here, she would be cold as ice. And from experience, she knew that could be _cold_.

"You said everyone is afraid of something." Anna said, after another crack of thunder filled the silence. "Are you afraid of something too, then?"

"What?"

Anna repeated, "Are you afraid of something too? What's your fear?"

_Fear_. Kristoff never thought about his own fears. Of course, he was a little scared when he was climbing mountains or when there was a bad winter storm coming up, but that was just for a few minutes. But he never thought about his… _fears_.

"Well," Kristoff started. He swallowed as he pulled his chin away from her shoulder, looking outside of the window as another flash of lighting cursed the air. There was something he feared.

Anna waited patiently, trying not to listen to the storm. She set her attention on Kristoff's voice, Kristoff's heartbeat, Kristoff's breathing… Her attention was all Kristoff's now. They had never talked about fears before.

Kristoff moved his eyes from the window to the darkest place in Anna's room as he took a deep breath. "I always think that.. I'm not good enough… for you."

Anna gasped a little bit. She was prepared for anything, but she did _not_ see that one coming. "But Kristoff… You are! You are the best thing that ever happened to me!"

Kristoff couldn't help but smile a little as he tightened his grip. After all those years being a loner with a reindeer as his best and only friend, he was the lucky guy that got to kiss and hug and smell and touch the princess of Arendelle.

"Yeah, but… You're a princess, for God's sake. I'm an ice harvester. I'm not a prince."

Anna took his hand up to her mouth, kissed it, and put it back to her stomach. "I don't care. I love you, no matter what you are." She ignored the 'prince' part.

"Is there something else you fear?" Anna asked, after hesitating for a few minutes. She turned around slowly and looked at her boyfriend.

"Maybe," Kristoff said, anxious.

"What is it?"

Kristoff swallowed. "I fear…" He looked away from her. "I just…" He couldn't bring this up. Not now. Not yet.

"ust tell me, Kris," Anna said softly.

"I… fear… I fear losing the people I love the most," he finally said. He didn't want to keep secrets from Anna. "I fear losing you."

"Losing me?" She looked at those familiar chocolate brown eyes. He didn't look back. "But Kristoff —"

"I know," Kristoff whispered and put his hands on the princess's legs. "It's… weird, isn't it?"

Anna smiled for the first time this night. She actually meant something to someone. Of course, she meant something to her sister too, but this was different. A good different. A better different. She took Kristoff's hands as tears filled her eyes again.

Kristoff finally found the gut to look at the girl in front of him. _His_ girl in front of him. He rubbed the knuckles of her hand gently. "Isn't it?" he asked her again.

"No! Kris — It's not weird _at all_. It's just… You have no idea how much this means to me," she answered. "I've been alone, almost my whole life. I never had someone. I was scared that I'd never find the love of my life. That's why — That's the reason that —"

"The reason you wanted to marry Hans so soon?" Kristoff filled the sentence for her. Anna slowly nodded as tears fell down her face. "But I'm not like Hans, Anna. I'm far from —"

"I know!" Anna cried. "That's why it means so much to me. After he left me to die, I was scared to fall in love again. But after what you did to me — for me…"

Kristoff took her in his arms again. "You have no idea how happy I am that I found you, princess," he said and kissed her hair. "You have no idea how happy I am that you came into the barn at Oaken's Trading Post, demanding me to take you up the North Mountain," he laughed.

Anna smiled. "But you shouldn't be scared, Kristoff."

"What?"

"You will never _ever_ lose me. I promise." Anna got out of his arms and looked into his eyes as she continued, "I know you won't lose because… I know I will never lose you."

Kristoff slowly placed his hand on her cheek and returned the smile. "You won't."

"I know." Anna smiled.

Kristoff kissed her. "I love you… so much."

Anna had to try not to cry at that moment. She pushed Kristoff down gently and lay down next to him, her head resting on his bare chest, along with her head. "I love you too."

As he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her arms, he smiled. Kristoff could say he was the happiest guy in the world now. "Hey, you won't tell Elsa about this, right?"

"What? It's not that bad that you're here tonight, I mean —"

"No!" Kristoff interrupted her. "About… my fears." He still felt embarrassed about it, though he knew he could trust Anna.

Anna laughed a little bit. "Of course not," she promised him. She looked outside of the window as the lightning flashed again. She spooked, but she wasn't scared.

Now that Kristoff was here, she wasn't scared anymore.


End file.
